


他是我的空手道丈夫

by Bellsa_wang



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellsa_wang/pseuds/Bellsa_wang
Summary: 究竟发生了什么？这是Johnny的另一个恶作剧吗？最糟糕的是，每次Johnny说到这个词的时候他都跟没事儿人一样——就好像他在陈述事实。（或者：Johnny总在各种地方叫Daniel“空手道丈夫”，而Daniel不理解他为什么这么做）
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Kudos: 4





	他是我的空手道丈夫

**Author's Note:**

> 译者注：  
> 这是我第一次授权翻译文章，翻译不好的请见谅。  
> 这对cp真的好可爱啊，但是国内好像没有多少人看过。感兴趣的大家可以上Netflix去看哦。  
> 大家新年快乐！
> 
> 原文链接在这里: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086940

第一次，是在那个当铺。Johnny想要当掉他的一些年代久远的黑胶唱片，陪着他去的Daniel则在当铺里打发时间。这家当铺位于镇上最乌七八糟的那种地方，被霓虹招牌和布满灰尘的窗户包围着，不过当铺里面倒是挺干净的。

Daniel在货架前徘徊，好奇地观察着被人们卖掉的那些废弃物品。老旧的玩具，木雕像，毛皮大衣……他甚至看到了一个套在模特身上，形状怪异的盔甲。

Johnny正在和店主交涉，内容听起来有些耳熟，

“好吧，就这些东西，你能给我多少钱？”

“这些是什么？镀金的？”

Johnny的语气中充满了疑惑，“不是。”

“这些上面有签名吗？”

“没有。”

“那么，我有什么理由给你超过10美分的钱。”

Daniel哼了一声。他边查看棒球卡片边听着Johnny和店主的对话。Daniel仔细地观察着这些卡片，当他看到1917年Nops Ryan的Topps卡片时，激动了起来。他抬起手，就在他马上抓住那张卡片时——

“嘿，”店主的声音从前台传过来。

Daniel吓得收回了手。

“不要碰架子。”

Daniel立马垂下手臂。

“他是谁？”店主问向Johnny，抬头示意他看向Daniel的方向。

“嗯？”Johnny回头扫了一眼Daniel，在回过头前说道，“哦，那是我的‘空手道丈夫’。”

Daniel愣在原地，他整个身体都僵住了。

“空手道丈夫？”店主挑起眉毛说道，“有意思。”

Johnny勾起嘴角，随即表情又严肃起来。“所以你到底买不买这些唱片？”

店主长叹一口气，“我都给你说了，我觉得它们不值——”

他们继续开始讲价，就好像刚刚什么也没发生一样。Daniel仿佛扎了根一样站在原地，双手放在身体两侧，心跳地飞快，好像下一秒就要从喉咙里飞出来似的。Johnny最后拿那些唱片换了可怜的几美分。

他们走到店铺外，Daniel在上车前质问Johnny

“刚才你在干什么？”Daniel问道。

“我知道，”Johnny回答道，翻了个白眼，“要不是他一直在说我还可以卖更多钱——”

“不，我说的不是那个。”Daniel说，他的语气有些冲，“我是问你为什么要叫我你的‘空手道丈夫’。”

“哦，”Johnny说道，一个代表着深思熟虑的皱眉出现在他的额头上，但他耸了耸肩，说，“说说而已。”

Johnny爬上车，留下一个满脸迷惑的Daniel。

——————————————————————————————————————————

生活总要继续，Daniel几乎把这件事全忘了。道场运转地很好，不断的涌入新鲜血液。Daniel的工作日就是在教授空手道和家务之间来回忙活。而周末他选择和Robby，Miguel，Samantha一起度过。这房子每天都充满了欢声笑语。

甚至Anthony有时都会过来。他不再因为离婚而责备Daniel，很大程度上是因为Johnny在中间起了作用。Anthony和Johnny相处的很好，他们似乎建立了某种友谊。Johnny每月有一天都会在后院里教Anthony一些简单的空手道动作，当然这些并不在教学计划之内。之后他们会整个下午窝在沙发上看80年代的老电影。

每天晚上Daniel和Johnny都会在客厅讨论关于宫城道的计划。现在他们共同经营这个道场，但始终有些地方需要达成一致。Daniel已经联系了他的律师，并约他见面计划修改道场的名字。现在他们需要做的就是扩大场地和招收更多学生。那意味着两个人需要为新学生置办更多设备和服装。

这就是他们在阿纳海姆体育大会上的原因。Daniel昨天晚上打印出了楼层的平面图，并记下了他们需要拜访的所有摊位。他们进到会场后，只需要跟着计划走就可以了，但这似乎对现在的Johnny很难。Johnny的注意力就像一只大狗一样，每两分钟就跑一次神，还总把Daniel也带偏。

计划进行了一半，当Daniel从厕所回来时，他看到Johnny站在一个卖保险的柜台前。

“我快饿死了，”Daniel说道，打开了那张平面图，“不如我们去吃点什——”

他突然停下了脚步，看到有个女人站在Johnny面前。棕色的头发，黑色有神的双眼，穿着一身海军蓝的西装，很好的凸显出她丰满的身材。她抬起脸，看向Daniel。

“哦，这就是他？”她问Johnny，眼中闪烁着恶作剧的光芒。她压低声音，用有些嘲弄的语气说，“你的‘空手道丈夫’？”

Daniel挑起了眉毛，他看着Johnny露出一个愉悦的笑容，“对。”

女人的表情严肃了起来，Daniel再次迷惑了，究竟发生了什么？

Johnny是在和她调情吗？这能解释刚刚那一切吗？因为这好像是唯一的解释了。

那个女人似乎已经被融化了，就连Johnny的目光也柔和了下来，一些皱纹出现在它的眼角。

“好吧，你介意我下周给你打电话吗？“那个女人边问边用手指摩挲着Johnny的肘部。“我想我们可以给你的道场找到更好的保险？”

“啊，当然。”Johnny脱口而出。

Johnny跟那个女人道了别，伸手揽着Daniel的腰部，带着他走到了卖三明治的摊位。

Daniel试图表现的正常一些，但他感到胃里有什么沉了下去，不再那么饿了。

——————————————————————————————————————————

他们已经开干15分钟了。Johnny摆动着他的臀部，把脸埋进Daniel的脖子上，在啃咬和亲吻间不断变化着。Daniel随着Johnny每一次的动作而放松大腿，他知道自己下面硬的不行。

这太棒了，太他妈的棒了。

Johnny不断地冲击Daniel体内的那一点，就好像他永远得不到满足一样。

那种恼人的想法又来了，Daniel以为自己能撑得过去，但随着时间的流逝，这个想法越来越大，几乎占据了他整个大脑。他不能再这样了，他必须知道——

几乎是瞬间，Daniel用大腿夹住J面前人的腰，Johnny被迫停下了他的动作。

Johnny抬起头，Daniel能感受到他沉重的呼吸。Daniel突然慌了，变得不自信起来。他们从来没有谈论过对方的感受，这不是他们该做的。在Daniel能控制自己的嘴之前，那些话自己就蹦出来了。

“你是要跟那个小妞在一起吗？”

Johnny愣住了，他的大脑在竭尽全力理解这句话。当然，他的阴茎还埋在Daniel的身体里。

“什么？”

Daniel的内心在狂跳。“就是那个卖保险的小姐。当你告诉她我是你的——呃——”他根本说不出那个词，这太尴尬了。“那是什么意思？你想——你想跟她上床吗？”

Johnny盯着他，那双蓝眼睛在黑暗中惊呆了，一滴汗从额头上滑下。

“你真是个傻瓜。”Johnny说道。

之后，他再次开始动了起来，冲击着Daniel的前列腺。

Daniel呻吟着。

好吧，他猜那就是那次对话的结果了。

——————————————————————————————————————————

在那之后，Daniel就好像打开了潘多拉魔盒。Johnny不停地谈论这个词，告诉他能见到的所有人，从邻居到杂货店老板。他甚至都告诉了给他修车的那个人。人们的反应也不一样。有时候他们会奇怪的看着他，好像他们根本分不清这是不是个笑话。其他时候，他们大部分只是点点头，礼貌地回笑，并继续之前的对话。

每一次，Daniel都会因为尴尬而脸红。这他妈的到底要干什么？这难道又是Johnny的另一个玩笑吗？最糟的是，每次Johnny说这件事的时候都显得很平静——就像在陈述事实一样。

因此，当下一次再出现对话的时候，Daniel决定在他说出口之前打断他。

下课后，孩子们正一个个离开道场，门口站着一位母亲，应该是来接女儿下课的。Daniel从来没见过这对母女。

正如Daniel所料，Johnny走向了她们。

“我是Johnny，”他说道，“这是Daniel，我的——”

“我们一起经营道场。”Daniel打断了Johnny的话，站在他旁边。“您的女儿对空手道课程感兴趣吗？”

Daniel能感到Johnny用激光一样的目光死死盯着自己。

“是的，我们刚从俄亥俄州搬来这里，”那位母亲微笑着说道，“Sandy在那边已经上了一些进阶课程，我们希望她可以继续在这里学习。”

他们简单交流了Sandy的学习进度，她在之前的道场学了些什么，她的长处和弱点什么的。当他们进行这些对话时，Johnny就站在他的身边。

“嗯，如果她希望的话可以来试听一下课程，”Daniel说道，“让我给你拿张报名表。”

Daniel转过身，对自己很满意。这就是他从今天开始想要的东西，在Johnny有机会说点什么之前打断他。他真是个天才。

身后传来低沉的声音，就当他从长椅上拿起表格的时候，他听见了两声清晰的惊叹。

_草。_

——————————————————————————————————————————

几天之后，当Daniel走进厨房时，他发现台子上有个印着“全世界最好的空手道丈夫”的马克杯。

他毅然决然地转身离开厨房。

——————————————————————————————————————————

Daniel已经不记得自己有多少次重复“搭档”这个词了，他觉得自己就像一个坏掉的唱片不断重复着无意义的单词。

“——Avila&Partners。两年前创立的律师事务所，他俩在公司创立之前就是朋友了。这样真的太棒了，你知道吗？就像真正的搭档一样。他们做什么事都在一起，一起做决定，一起出案子——”

Johnny有一种得逞的微笑，就好像这个混蛋知道Daniel在做什么。

Daniel开始慌了。

“我不打算猜测他们的关系，”Daniel继续说道，“但我猜既然他们是搭档，关系应该挺亲密的吧？呃，我有没有说到他们的事务所名字？”Daniel的语气弱了下去。

“LaRusso先生，”律师问候道，走进会客室。

Daniel站了起来，Johnny紧跟其后。

Daniel礼貌地跟律师握手，“Avila先生，这是——”

“叫我Johnny，”他打断了两人友好的问候，“我是Daniel的搭档。”

_我成功了！我成功了！我成功了！_

“——以及空手道丈夫。”

Daniel差点骂出声。

——————————————————————————————————————————

Daniel试了所有方法，真的，所有办法。除了把Johnny绑起来并堵住他的嘴之外，他没有其他办法了。

Johnny实在是太烦人了，但是Daniel不知道自己为什么要一直忍受他。

在最后一次的尝试中，他决定让Johnny尝尝厉害。那天是道场重新开张的日子，Daniel碰到一对夫妻，这对夫妻的孩子对空手道很感兴趣。所以，Daniel上前问候他们，并介绍Johnny是他的“空手道丈夫”——只是为了看看Johnny的反应。

Johnny的目光变得火热了起来，他蓝色的双眼中充满了激动，然后他眨眼了，那种感情瞬间变得无影无踪。这一切发生的太快了，以至于Daniel觉得这是自己想象出来的。

之后，当Daniel打算进屋再拿些食物的时候，Johnny跟了上来，一把把他推进了储物室。一双粗糙的双手解开了Daniel的牛仔裤。

Johnny跪了下来，一根阴茎跳出来，打在他的脸上。

Daniel获得了他生命里最棒的一次口交。

当他之后喘着气靠在墙上休息的时候，意识到自己在与Johnny的“斗争”中该做一些明智的选择了。

如果Johnny再叫自己“空手道丈夫”呢？

其实这感觉还不错，不是吗？

反正，这名字好像已经长在他身上了。

END


End file.
